Technology
by cuandoxtiendeainfinito
Summary: Alexis Olson busca respuestas en el sistema informático de Tony Stark y S.H.I.EL.D. Cuando es llevada a la Torre Stark para ser interrogada algunas de las respuestas comienzan a salir a la luz. ¿Podrá adaptarse al grupo de héroes? ¿Podrán adaptarse ellos a ella? ¿Podrá cierto capitán empezar a enteder el siglo 21, a través de la tecnología personificada? Steve/OC M por si acaso


_AN: Bueeeeno :) Resulta que el fin de semana pasado estuve viendo Capitán América y Los Vengadores... y me entraron muchas ganitas de escribir un fic :')_

_Más que nada por el pobre Steve, que se queda sin chica, así que he decidido darle una :3_

_Este capítulo es para presentar a mi OC, Alexis Olson, aunque no la describo aquí. Sólo es una presentación oficial, pero en el siguiente capítulo daré más detalles sobre ella._

_Espero que os guste. No es el primer fic que escribo, pero si es el primero de Los Vengadores, así que si hay algún error decidlo (pero con delicadeza please) :3_

_También dejar claro que no tengo ni idea de hackear ni mierdas varias, así que no seais malos conmigo :')_

_Bueno, ya me callo, leed a gusto y comentad :333 _

**_Disclaimer: Marvel no es mio, ni nada relacionado con Marvel. No son Stan Lee (ójala). Únicamente Alexis Olson y demás presonajes que no se reconozcan son míos. Y el argumento también :')_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Después de la tormenta_

Era mayo, y a pesar del tiempo que había hecho durante toda le semana, estaba nublado, y absolutamente todos los telediarios habían previsto lluvia para aquella tarde.

Alexis suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo nublado. Le gustaba aquel tiempo, pero eso significaba que tendría que quedarse en casa, probablemente viendo la tele mientras escuchaba a Deborah, su compañera de piso, compartir cama con uno de sus múltiples novios. Quizás podría aprovechar para seguir trabajando en su proyecto.

La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y todo el mundo apagó los ordenadores y se marchó corriendo a las taquillas para poder salir antes de que empezara a llover.

Alexis recogió tranquilamente, mientras dejaba que unos cuantos archivos pasaran del ordenador a su USB. Cuando salió de clase había empezado a llover, pero aún así, decidió ir andando hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó estaba empapada, y después de ducharse, Alexis fue a su habitación donde su ordenador la esperaba.

-¿Pero qué mierdas...? -dijo en voz alta mientras encendía la pantalla de su ordenador. Estaba bloqueado, y la pantalla estaba llena de códigos que una persona normal no habría entendido- Lo sabía.

Sacó el USB de su mochila, lo conectó al ordenador y empezó a teclear rápidamente durante unos minutos hasta que el ordenador volvió a la normalidad. Sonrió.

Era muy buena con los ordenadores y por eso estaba estudiando ingeniería informática en la universidad de Nueva York. Además, en su tiempo libre era una hacker bastante buena y conocida en ciertos círculos. Pero eso era tan sólo una parte de su pequeño secreto.

Mientras Alexis tecleaba sin descanso el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era John, un compañero de la universidad con el que estaba trabajando en un proyecto.

-¿Alex?

-Hola John -dijo Alexis, tumbándose en la cama-. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?  
-Deberías saberlo, el sistema de seguridad ha bloqueado mi ordenador y no puedo arreglarlo. Supongo que a ti también te ha pasado, no?

-Sip, pero ya está arreglado.

-¿Ya? -dijo John al otro lado del teléfono, asombrado- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Se necesita la clave del sistema que te ha bloqueado para...

-Ya lo se. La he conseguido -interrumpió Alexis.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Alex, estamos hablando del sistema de seguiridad de la Torre Stark -Alexis sonrió. Parecía que a John estaba a punto de darle un ataque-. ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido meterte en su red para conseguir la clave sin que te bloqueen otra vez?

-Es mucho más fácil cuando lo haces desde un ordenador de Industrias Stark. Todos los ordenadores de los profesores de mi universidad son iguales. Sólo le pedí a mi profesor de programación que me dejara usar el suyo.

-¿Y te dejó?

-¿No es obvio? A partir de ahí fue... un poco más difícil.

-Usaste... uhm... -John parecía nervioso y a la vez encantado- ¿Los usaste?

-Puede -dijo Alexis riendo-. Esta mañana sentí la señal del bloqueo en mi ordenador, así que supuse que habían interceptado el análisis. Estaba en lo cierto, ¿no?

John silbó impresionado al otro lado del teléfono. Él también era hacker, y se consideraba muy bueno hasta que conoció a Alexis en un Starbucks. Enseguida se llevaron bien y empezaron a trabajar juntos en "proyectos". Un día Alexis le confesó algo increíble a John, y desde entonces empezaron a trabajar en "proyectos" más grandes. Como robar información de Industrias Stark.

-¿Quedamos dentro de media hora? -dijo él- Así podrás ayudarme a desbloquear mi ordenador.

-Claro, en media hora donde siempre.

**XXXXX**

-¿Entraron en tu sistema? -Banner estaba completamente asombrado. Sólo alguien realmente bueno podría haber traspasado las defensas informáticas de Tony Stark- Increíble.

-En realidad sólo un ordenador lo consiguió, el otro fue interceptado inmediatamente. Aunque tampoco tardamos demasiado en bloquear el otro.

-¿Crees que lo volverán a intentar? -preguntó Banner. Stark asintió, con semblante despreocupado, aunque por dentro estaba inquieto.

-Debería hablar con Fury.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Fury en esto? Era tu sistema lo que estaba siendo hackeado. Esto no tiene nada que ver con S.H.I.E.L.D. -Stark lo dijo todo con una mirada- ¿Intentaban acceder a los datos de S.H.I.E.L.D. a través de tu sistema?

-Ciertamente, es mucho más fácil hackear el sistema de Industrias Stark que el de S.H.I.E.L.D. -Banner resopló con resignación. Quizás había llegado la hora de reunirse todos otra vez- Lo que más me inquieta es que fue un ordenador común el que entró en el sistema. Alguien, desde su casa, sin muchos medios. Alguien realmente bueno.

-Llama a Fury.

**XXXXX**

Alexis se despidió de John cerca de su casa. Habían conseguido desbloquear su ordenador, pero John no había querido conectarlo otra vez, por miedo a que le pillaran. John le había preguntado a Alexis si había conectado su ordenador otra vez. Ella le dijo que no. No era del todo mentira.

Alexis había dejado su ordenador conectado, sí. Pero no era el ordenador el que estaba entrando en la base de datos de Industrias Stark. Era ella. Desde su cabeza.

Desde muy pequeña había tenido una habilidad especial con la tecnología, que había ido mejorando con el paso de los años, hasta que cuando estaba en el instituto descubrió que podía trabajar con su ordenador sin tocarlo, sólo con su cabeza. Probó con otros electrodomésticos que había en su casa y descubrió que también era capaz de controlarlos. Cuando aprendió a hackear ordenadores descubrió que si lo hacía con su cabeza no suponía ningún tipo de problema. Pero a Alexis le gustaban los retos y por eso intentaba no usar sus habilidades muy a menudo.

Sólo John sabía aquello, y no tenía intención de contárselo a nadie más por ahora.

Cuando llegó a casa se dirigió al ordenador, y vio con satisfacción que había descargado con éxito los datos que buscaba. Los imprimió y se tumbó en su cama.

-Iniciativa vengadores -leyó en voz alta-. Ahora veremos que mierdas hicisteis hace tres meses.


End file.
